


Pragmatism

by missingnolovefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, lockpick!trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Things don't go as planned, and the FAHC have to hide away while the heat dies down and they find their mole.However, they don't have much time to lick their wounds before an intruder stirs them into action.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayssna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayssna/gifts).



> For my most beloved muse, the amazing kayssna. Happy birthday, lovely. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> (I'm sorry it's so short. I wish I had more time, but things have been busy, as you know <3)

“Fucking Christ, what a clusterfuck,” Geoff curses, rubbing tiredly at his face. He's paler than usual, a worried frown dragging down his lips.

“It's salvagable,” Gavin argues, trying to sit up from where he's lying on the couch. Michael unceremoniously pushes him back down, glaring the whole time.

“Shut up and don't move, you idiot,” he snaps.

The tension is high in the room. Jack is tight-lipped, concentrating on pulling the bullet out of Jeremy's left leg. He got lucky, it almost hit his kneecap. The entire heist was a disaster, from bad info to a police ambush to Ray getting cut off and nearly arrested. Jeremy looks up, trying to take his mind off the pain. A leak. Maybe a mole – they're all thinking it, but no one wants to be the first to say.

They have a traitor in their network. Possibly even in the outer crew.

Jeremy watches the rest of the Inner Circle, wondering. None of them are likely the source. Too little to gain, too much to lose, too close to the danger. And even aside from that, the main crew is loyal to the bone. It's the reason the police has such a hard time getting their hands on them, not able to sink their claws into the higher positions.

It has to be someone on the outside, then.

Not Lindsay. For all that she's in command of the outer members and cultivates their contacts, their go-between and liaision to the criminal world, she's also loyal to a fault. More importantly, Geoff is preparing her to take over after him, training her up as his successor. It's as much her crew as it's Geoff's at this point, and she has everything to gain from keeping things running smoothly.

An alarm rips Jeremy out of his dark thoughts, head snapping up. He exchanges wary looks with the others, a silent signal sending Ryan and Michael out of the door while Ray heads up the stairs towards the roof.

An intruder is the last thing they need.

Jack quickly wraps up Jeremy's wound, taping the end to the bandage before helping Jeremy off the chair. She ushers him and Gavin into a sideroom, the blond heaving himself from the couch with a groan. Jeremy checks his sidearm, reloading as he half-sits, half-leans close to the doorway. Gavin flops onto the armchair and pulls out his golden gun with a put-upon sigh.

They sit in tense silence, Jack returning to the main room to stand with Geoff.

There's a scuffle, muffled voices before the door to the stairway bangs open. Jeremy doesn't quite catch Ryan's low and menacing reply, but Gavin's eyebrows fly up and he sits up in sudden interest. Jeremy cranes his head, barely able to catch a glimpse of the couch as Geoff saunters by, whiskey glass in hand and faux-casual.

“What do we have here?” he purrs, trying to sound intimidating. Next to Jeremy, Gavin snickers quietly. “Took a wrong turn, boy? Got lost? Well, I'm listening.”

“Oh, no, I was breaking and entering,” a familiar voice replies cheerfully, and Jeremy freezes. “As I was telling Tall, Dark and Murderous, I'm looking for a friend.”

“And what, you decided climbing the fence of a private property would help you find them?” Geoff snarks, taking an audible sip from his whiskey.

“Climbing the fence was easy,” the intruder says, sounding absolutely carefree, and Jeremy is going to kill him. “Picking the lock on your high security door was a little harder, but doable. Tripping the alarm was the worst, though, goes against every instinct.”

What. The fuck. Gavin is looking at him oddly, Jeremy realizes, trying to losen his clenched fists. With a curse, he drops the gun on his seat and starts limping towards the main room.

“Wait,” Michael interjects incredulously, “You're not seriously trying to sell us you got caught on purpose.”

“Bingo!”

Jeremy rounds the corner just in time to catch the intruder smiling widely, dark hair falling into his eyes. He hobbles over to the couch where Geoff is sitting, their captive in a chair across from him with Ryan and Michael both guarding him. He's tied up, wrists behind his back and Ryan's hand tightening on his shoulder. Jack is sitting on the arm of the couch, legs crossed and posed to complete Geoff's kingpin image.

“You did not, asshole,” Jeremy growls, and every eye in the room snaps to him. He has to lean on the couch, breathing heavily from the short walk, his leg twinging in pain. Gavin trails after him curiously.

“'Course I did!” the other protests loudly, eyes drinking Jeremy in. “I can enter any place unnoticed, fuck you.”

“Christ, you're an idiot,” Jeremy groans, limping around the side of the couch. The rest of the crew are watching the spectacle avidly. “Please, lie to me. Tell me you didn't just waltz into a safehouse with Los Santos' _Most Wanted_. Jesus Fuck, Trevor.”

“You didn't answer your fucking phone!” Trevor objects hotly, standing up and putting his hands on his hips with a scowl as the ropes pool neatly on the seat of the chair. Immediately every gun in the room is pointed at him, but he blithely ignores them. “What the fuck else was I supposed to do?”

“Wait for me to contact you, asshole!” Jeremy throws his hands in the air. “I cannot fucking believe this!”

“I _saw you get shot_ ,” Trevor shouts, and the room goes abruptly silent. “It was all over the news. There was a shot and you went don't and _didn't get back up_. So fuck you  and the horse you rode in on.”

Jeremy stares at Trevor, taking in his heaving chest, his burning eyes and the tension running through his entire frame. He deflates, plopping down on the couch next to Geoff.  His leg is burning hot and painful, and it's a relief to be off his feet, but his eyes never leave Trevor's.

“I take it you two know each other,” Geoff drawls, arching a brow at him. Jeremy smiles tiredly, nodding sheepishly. Ryan is eying Trevor's free hands like they're a personalaffront, while Ray is slowly climbing down from his vantage point halfway up the stairs.

“Yeah.” Jeremy clears his throat, offering a hand to Trevor. Trevor's eyes narrow, but he takes the hand, settling down on the armrest next to Jeremy. “Everyone, meet Treyco, master lockpick and safecracker.” He hesitates for a second, catching Trevor's gaze and squeezing his hand. Trevor nods slowly. “...and my boyfriend.”

There's a short silence, before the tension completely leaves the room.

“Master lockpick, eh,” Gavin muses wrily, his elbows resting on the back of the couch behind Jeremy. “You hiding any other talents up your sleeve, Lil J?”

“Only a pretty decent hacker,” Trevor pipes in, thumb caressing over the back of Jeremy's hand.

“We could use a hacker right now,” Geoff speaks up idly, taking a huge swig of his drink before pointing warningly at Trevor. “Next time, you knock. I'm gonna leave the shovel talk to the lads, I think. Nice to meet you, kiddo.”

“Hell yeah, you will,” Michael grumbles, cracking his knuckles menacingly, before throwing Trevor a quick grin. “That took guts, what you did back there.”

Trevor shrugs uncomfortably, gesturing at Jeremy.

“Knew you would lead me to him one way or another. The Fakes are well-known for looking after their own, and Jeremy's been bragging.”

“Have not!” Jeremy protests immediately, grasping at his chest, mock-offended. Jack clasps his shoulder on her way by, shaking her head in amusement.

“Don't aggravate your wounds too much, boys,” she admonishes, giving him and Gavin a firm look. Gavin squawks, flailing his arms as he retorts, and Trevor fits in seamlessly into the general bickering and banter.

Jeremy gives his hand another squeeze and smiles warmly when Trevor looks his way.  They don't lead easy lives, and death could come for them any day. He understands, as reluctant as he is to agree with Trevor after how much danger he put himself in just to see Jeremy. But he understands and returns the sentiment.

After all, if their roles are ever reversed, he'll move heaven and earth to find him.

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, Matt and Trevor aren't part of the FAHC at this point, but Lindsay will hunt them down and invite them after they help with the mole problem :D


End file.
